


why won't you listen to me?

by ficsandchill



Series: Say It First [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: a sick Mark Lee is a different Mark Lee. Donghyuck is not so sure what he feels about that difference.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Say It First [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	why won't you listen to me?

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! 
> 
> i'm sorry that it took this long to continue the series. the one after this one will be the last!  
> you can still try to guess who's going to say it first hehe.
> 
> *also this might be a bit confusing if you haven't read the previous part!
> 
> Let me know what do you guys think, enjoy! ♡

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

Now, you would expect this from Mark saying it to Donghyuck. Wrong. Life can be like that sometimes, it surprises you. Even Mark is surprised himself but he doesn't really have the energy to argue so he just groaned in protest with his eyes closed. Donghyuck keeps on running his fingers through Mark's hair and it feels nice. Especially as he is laying on the sofa, cocooned in a thick blanket Donghyuck brought from the bedroom. Donghyuck kneeling beside him, studying Mark. The fingers in his hair scratches his scalp occasionally and made him tilts his head to the touch. This is nice.

"I said again and again, bring an umbrella with you. It's going to rain. But noOo, you went "I'll be quick baby, don't worry"", Donghyuck deepens his voice to impersonate his boyfriend, "only for you to come back drenched." Donghyuck continues his nagging softly not wanting to worsen the headache that Mark complains he was starting to have this morning, all the while continuing to pet Mark's hair because he notices Mark tilts to the touch.

Mark only furrows his eyebrows at the comment. Donghyuck moves his fingers to thumb the crease in between Mark's eyebrows to get rid of the furrows, Mark relaxes his eyebrows at this. Donghyuck tsked before he adds, "You're burning up already." Donghyuck frowns as he thumbs Mark's right eyebrows.

Mark just hums back. Donghyuck pinches Mark's right cheek which makes Mark whines, "So stubborn. I told you to rest in the bedroom but here you are refusing to do as I say." He releases his pinch to pat Mark's cheek to soothe it. Donghyuck chuckles lightly as he sees Mark is starting to pout at being nagged at. Donghyuck then thumbs Mark cheekbone before he leans in to plant quick kisses on Mark's forehead. He then adds softly, "Come on, baby. Let's get you on the bed? Hm?" caressing Mark's right cheek, only for Mark to shake his head lightly.

Donghyuck lets out a lengthy sigh, "Why not? I wanna make chicken soup for you, it's going to sound tung!" he pats Mark's cheek, "tang! tung! tang!" patting it 3 more times to imitates the sound he makes, and quite honestly to annoy Mark to comply to him. Mark grumbles and Donghyuck chuckles lightly before he continues, "It's going to be noisy and worsen your headache."

Mark stays quiet. Donghyuck moves his hand to Mark's neck, "Okay, baby? Let's get you to bed." Mark whines and breathes out a small "donwanna."

"Lee Minghyungggg," Donghyuck pinches Mark's cheek again. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Donghyuck kisses Mark's nose when Mark starting to frown again. Mark jumbles out an answer that is too quick and too quiet for Donghyuck to catch. "What is it?" Donghyuck leans in and tilt his head to direct his ear to Mark.

It was quiet but Donghyuck catches it this time, "wanna be close to you." Donghyuck coos at this and plants a lingering kiss on Mark's forehead again. "I'll be quick, I'll finish it before you know it. Then I'll be in the bedroom with you. How's that sounds hm?" going back to running his fingers through Mark's head, scratches Mark's scalp in hope that Mark succumbs to his plea.

It's quiet for a while. Donghyuck assumes Mark finally listens to him, he intends to get up and help Mark up but only for Mark to shake his head lightly again. Donghyuck sighs at this, "Okay, fine. But if it's too noisy and it hurts your head, that's on you." Donghyuck cups Mark's cheek, studying his features. Mark hums back in reply and wraps his fingers around Donghyuck's wrist. Caressing the skin wordlessly.

Mark scrunches his eyebrows and grumbles, Donghyuck assumes that it is the headache. He can't find in himself to convince Mark any further because Mark looks so helpless with his messy hair, cocooned in the blanket and acting more clingy when he is sick. "I'll try to be quiet, okay?" Donghyuck whispers softly, plants another quick kiss on Mark forehead and getting up to get to work. But he stops when he feels the fingers on his wrist tugging him back.

"Wait," Mark softly breathes out, so pitifully that Donghyuck just wants to do anything in his might to get him feel better as soon as humanly possible. Mark tilts his head, still with his eyes closed, he breathes out an "I," then plants a lingering kiss to Donghyuck's wrist. Mark counts in his head. For a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats. Four heartbeats. Five heartbeats. Wait. Five?

He peeks one eye open just to see Donghyuck looking back at him, Mark frowns at him. Donghyuck trying to maintain a blank expression but the corners of his mouth is turn upwards, showing a ghost of a smirk, "Don't wanna say it because you're being stubborn." 

Mark frowns further at this. He is sick, how dare Donghyuck do this to him especially when he is sick. Mark turns quickly to have his back to Donghyuck to sulk which makes Donghyuck annoying laughs at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Baby, look at me" Donghyuck pleads and crounches down to leans closer to Mark. Mark just hides himself further into the blanket and the space between him and the sofa. "Babyyy" Donghyuck tries again. He leans down to kiss Mark's visible temple, lingering, for a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats before he lets out "Love," before he plants a lingering kiss again to Mark's temple. For a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats.

Then he feels Donghyuck kiss the back of his head, lingers there for a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats before he breathes out "Love." again, then plants a lingering kiss there again. For a single heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three heartbeats.

When Mark stays quiet, Donghyuck rests his forehead on the back of Mark's head. "I'm sorry, baby."

Mark slowly shifts which makes Donghyuck retreats. Mark adjusts himself to lay on his back, refusing to meet Donghyuck's eyes. Donghyuck smiles softly at this, so stubborn, he thinks to himself. Mark reaches out for his wrist again, he thumbs the skin for awhile. Staring at Donghyuck's wrist.

He then starts to speak weakly, and quite hoarsely because he is sick after all, "Thank you for taking care of me." thumbing the skin. It sounds so genuine that it makes Donghyuck heart clenches.

Mark then tugs Donghyuck's wrist, he lets out an "I," then plants a kiss on the skin. Donghyuck leans in to plant a kiss on Mark forehead and says softly, "Love," for Mark to continue, "You." Then he closes his eyes.

Donghyuck softens at the sight, leans in to plant a few more kisses on Mark's forehead. "Rest a bit, my love. I'll wake you up when it's done." Moving Mark's few strands of hair away from his eyes. Mark's hums back.

"You take care of me too, you know? Thank you for that." _I love you_ is at the tip of his tongue, but Donghyuck leaves before he could let it out.


End file.
